What Made Benny Crawl Back to Sam
by League Girl
Summary: A speculation about how Benny decided to crawl back to Sam and let Joon go. The story takes off after Joon was sent to the hospital after the breakdown on the bus.


_There has been rumors floating online about the house burning down in the movie and they took it out. It was never mentioned in the commentary and the house still stands because I have seen it. I see it every time I go to Spokane and the only thing that is gone is the art studio and the tree is gone too and the top windows on the roof. I can't imagine Benny and Joon losing their house and all their stuff so Benny still has his house in my stories. Plus Benny had on the same clothes he had on before in the movie unless he was able to find the same ones in a second hand store but what are the chances of finding the exact same pair or did he find something similar? And why is Joon wearing the same dress at the end she had on before in the movie? Perhaps she brought it with when she ran off with Sam? I know it's just a movie. Characters can magically have their clothes again after losing them. _

_But the part where Benny holds Joon's jack in the box says it all. The top is darker and you see something black next to him but I always thought it was a tree. The toy has always looked damaged the day she got it so I never new the difference and I could only see the top of it when he had it. Well it looked dirty, not damaged lol, the top that is. Then I noticed it was darker so I figured it was dirtier, not that it was from smoke. But the house did burn down in the script. _

Benny somehow found his way to the hospital. He parked his car and went inside. He saw Sam sitting in the front area of the building. Benny ignored him. He went through a door and went up to the receptionist. Dr. Garvey was there too sitting in a chair. What the hell is she doing here?  
"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
"I would like to see Joon please," said Benny.  
"I'm afraid that's impossible," she said. "No visitors allowed at this time of day."  
"Look," said Benny. "I am going to see my sister. Now would please just tell me her room number?"  
"Please sir, could you just come back in the morning?" the receptionist asked.  
"Let me talk to her god damn doctor," Benny shouted.

"I'm sorry," said Dr. Garvey. "She doesn't want any visitors. Not you or anyone else."

"She doesn't want to see me?" said Benny.

"No and she doesn't want to leave. Benny, you should go home, get some sleep and I promise I will keep in touch."

Benny walked out the door and went to the entry way. Sam was sitting in one of the chairs. He got up as Benny walked up to him.  
"I hope you're happy," Benny said angrily as he walked up to him."I hope you are happy of what you've done to her," he said as he grabbed Sam by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. He pointed his finger in his face. "You just stay the hell away from my sister."  
"No," said Sam and he shook his head. "No."  
Benny tightened his grip on his shirt. "Do you know why everyone laughs at you Sam? Because you're an idiot. You are a first class moron."  
Benny let go of him and kept glaring at him.  
"You're scared, Benny," said Sam.  
"I'm what?" he asked.  
He didn't catch what he said.  
"You're scared," Sam said again. "I can see it and I know why. I used to look up to you. Now I can't look at you at all."  
Sam turned around and left the building.

In the hospital room:

Joon laid in her bed in her new home. She was very devastated. She lost Sam because Benny took him away from her and plus she scared him away by her behavior on the bus and she was going to be put in a group home so she had nowhere else to go, so she was better off in the hospital. She was in her hospital gown, and a bath robe. She was having nightmares about her brother. She dreamt that she got taken to a group home and she was treated worse there than she did at home. She was always locked in her room, she had no freedom and she couldn't paint and do what she wanted to do. Only time she was allowed to leave her room was to eat and she wasn't allowed to leave the place either. Other people there were locked in their rooms too because they were crazy just like her and they didn't deserve to go out in public or they'll scare people and put on a big scene. After having the nightmare, Joon woke up covered in sweat. She saw where she was and then she remembered she was in the hospital. She got out of bed and looked out the window. She rocked back and forth as she looked out. Thank god it was only a dream.

Somewhere in the city:

Benny spent the rest of the night moping. He was very depressed. He had lost Joon. He had failed being a good brother. Then the sky started to get a little light. Day light was coming. He went to a train yard. He got on one of the train tracks and walked on it. He hoped a train would come and run him over and poof, that would be the end of his depressing life.  
Then he heard a train coming. He heard it tooting.  
Yes, finally, he thought.  
The train slowed down as it got closer to the conjoined tracks. Benny kept walking and then the train caught up to him. It got closer and closer and the train driver saw him and tooted his horn.  
Get out of the way man, he thought.  
Here it comes here it comes. My death, Benny thought.  
Then his common sense hit him. He realized what he was doing was a dumb thing to do. Killing himself wouldn't bring his sister back so he stepped off the track. The train went by and Benny leaned against another boxcar that was just sitting there on another train track.  
Benny closed his eyes. He was pooped because he hadn't slept all night. He was too sad to sleep. Then he opened his eyes again.  
"Must stay awake," he told himself and he kept on walking. He decided it was time to head back to his house and mope there.

Sam went over to Ruthie's to stay since he had nowhere else to go. He knocked on her door. Ruthie got up and answered it. She was very happy to see Sam so she let him in. Sam told her everything about Joon.  
"Oh I'm so sorry to hear it," said Ruthie. "I hope she gets better."  
"Me too," said Sam, "and Benny."  
Soon the sun came up and Ruthie got dressed. She made herself some coffee to wake her up. She went back to the living room and sat down beside Sam. She felt sad for Joon too.

Back at home, Benny drank a few bottles of beer. He sat in the living room and then he closed his eyes to rest them but he didn't know he fell asleep. He had a dream, the one that he would never forget.

Benny's parents came home. They went into the living room. "Oh look at this," said Margaret as she kicked the beer bottles.  
Benny woke up. He saw his mom and dad. Benny rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up but they were really there.  
"Mom? Dad?" he asked. "I thought you guys were dead?"  
"We are son," Robert replied. "But we came back because we are very disappointed in you."  
"I know. I tried everything," said Benny. "I worked really hard taking care of her and I failed."  
"You damn right sure did," said his father.  
"I know," said Benny. "I was naive and wasn't careful."  
"No, you were overprotective," his mother pointed out.  
"You need to let her grow up," Robert told him. "She is not a child. She's a grown up. She may be sick but she is still a human being and she deserves to have rights too just like us. That is why we're disappointed in you."  
"She had someone she loved and you took it from her and that is why she had that breakdown on the bus so technically it was your fault, not Sam's. He didn't do it, you did," Margaret added.  
"So, you know what you have to do now," said Robert.  
"Do?" Benny asked. "Do what? What do I need to do?"  
"Think about it and you will know," said Margaret. "Now we shall go back where we belong."  
They started to leave the living room but Benny got out of the chair. "Wait," he shouted. "I still don't know what I need to do."  
"Keep thinking about it son and you will know," said his father when they went out the window.  
"Don't go you two don't go," Benny shouted after them.  
"Keep thinking about it son," his father kept saying as they went farther and farther up in the sky and then they were gone.

Benny opened his eyes. He had just woken up from the dream. He saw himself sitting in the chair still with a beer bottle in his hand. He looked down and saw there were five more beer bottles lying next to him.  
"Oh," Benny groaned. He got up and put down the bottle and walked around on the first floor. He remembered his dream.  
"Think about it and I will know?" he kept saying. "What is there to know?"  
He went in Joon's art studio. He saw the jack in the box Sam gave her on top of the Etch N Sketch on the table. He picked it up and looked at it. It reminded him of Joon. How happy she was and now she was unhappy but why?  
Benny went outside and sat down on a rock. He played with the jack in the box. He kept turning the handle and the clown kept coming out. Benny pushed the clown back in and closed the top and turned the handle again.  
"She was very happy when Sam was there for her," said his conscience.  
Yeah, thought Benny.  
"Look what you have in your hand," said the conscience. "Sam gave that to her and you have it in your hands right now."  
That's because I miss Joon.  
"And you love her so you will let Sam have her. He keeps her happy and he is the right person for her. He is the reason why she has been so content and why she hasn't been a handful lately until you kicked him out."  
Must find Sam then.  
"Yes, that's right. You must find him and help get Joon back and let her grow up."  
"Must find Sam," Benny told himself. "Must get Joon."  
Benny stood up and looked across the river. "Now I've got it," he shouted as he held his arms up in the air. The jack in the box fell out of his hand and into the river. It started to go downstream.  
"No," Benny shouted. He waded in the river and grabbed the jack in the box before it could go down the river any farther. Benny got out of the river and went inside. His pants sagged and dripped.  
He set the jack in the box on the kitchen table and went to the phone. He picked it up and dialed Ruthie's number.  
I hope she's not at work, Benny thought.  
Then Ruthie answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi, it's me," said Benny.  
"Benny?" said Ruthie. "Why are you calling?"  
"I did the worst terrible thing."  
"I know," said Ruthie. "I heard about it."  
"You did? Great. Who told you?"  
"Sam. He came to my place today and stayed since he had nowhere else to go and he said Joon was in the hospital. I'm so sorry that happened but what's wrong with Sam having a relationship with her? She's a human being, not some person who needs to be sheltered and kept away from real life and you threw him out for that? You complain about your life being complicated and-"  
"That's where I meant where I did the terrible thing," Benny interrupted. "I need to see Joon but no one there won't let me. All the receptionist did was tell me to come back in the morning and then Dr. Garvey tells me Joon doesn't want to see me."  
"Of course not," said Ruthie. "Would you want to see someone if he or she threw someone out you loved and you knew you were heading for a group home?"  
Benny knew Ruthie wasn't happy to hear from him because he could tell by the tone in her voice.  
"Just listen will you?" said Benny. "I made a mistake okay and I didn't even know it until I had this dream."  
"What was the dream?" Ruthie asked sounding more calm.  
"I came home today and I drank a few bottles of beer and I fell asleep and then I dreamt about my mom and dad coming back and they told me how disappointed they were in me and they told me I need to let Joon grow up and that she was a human being and she deserved to have rights too like us."  
"I agree with them," said Ruthie.  
"And they told me that with Sam around, she has been happy ever since and I need to see him."  
"Well he's not here right now," Ruthie replied. "He left a bit ago to be at the hospital and then to work."  
"Oh. Where does he work at?"  
"At some video store but jeas, I can't remember the name of it."  
Benny thought hard, trying to remember the name of the place Sam wanted to work at, the day he brought home the application.  
"I think where he is working at is located in the down town area," said Benny. "Oh god I gotta find him so he can help me get Joon back."  
"Oh Benny, when are you going let her have a life?" Ruthie sighed.  
"That's why I have to get her out," Benny informed. "I need to get her out of there so she can start her own life. You know, maybe I can find a home for her so she can live there by herself."  
"I have an apartment here that is open," said Ruthie. "The people moved out yesterday to their very own home they can afford. Jooncan live here. It won't cost her anything unless she has the money."  
"She does," said Benny. "She's on social security. That's how I could afford buying her paint and paint brushes and other stuff she needs. She's been on it for I don't know after she was diagnosed with being mentally ill. I gotta go now. I gotta shower up and get changed and then go Sam hunting and get Joon."  
"Okay, good luck with that," said Ruthie.  
"Bye," said Benny.  
"Bye," said Ruthie and she hung up.  
Benny hung the phone up and went upstairs to shower.

Benny walked around in the downtown area. He was dressed in different clothes. He asked around for any video stores in the area. Some were clueless because they were just tourists.  
"There's a video store ten blocks away where you're standing," a lady told him.  
"Thanks," said Benny and started to walk.

When he got to American Classic Video store, he saw Sam's coat, cane and hat through the window. He saw Sam behind the counter talking to a lady and he was wearing different clothes than the day before. Benny went inside.  
"Now who was that woman who starred in Roman-"  
"Audrey Hepburn," said Sam.  
"Yeah," said the lady. "Sam, thanks a lot."  
She picked up her videos.  
"Have a nice day," said Sam as she left, then he noticed Benny.  
Benny was looking at him as he walked closer to the counter. He put his elbows on it and leaned over.  
"Can I help you?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah I hope so," said Benny. "I need your help to get Joon."  
"Need my help? Hey you were the one who told me to stay away from her and you hate me, remember?"  
"But that was yesterday," said Benny. "This is today and I need your help. I need to talk to her."  
"Well, I'm sorry. I'm at work so I can't help you," Sam apologized.  
"Look, I made a mistake okay? I'm sorry I kicked you out. I'm sorry I called you names. I'm sorry I threw your stuff out into the street and put on a scene. I'm sorry for everything."  
"Okay okay, you're forgiven. But I'm at work right now so you're going to have to wait."  
"Damn," Benny sighed.  
"I'll come to your house after work okay?" said Sam.  
"Okay, sure," said Benny and he turned around and started to leave.

After he had kicked Sam out, he had grabbed all his things anf threw them in the street yelling and kicking them. Sam saw it all as he was up in the tree.

* * *

Benny sat home all day. He called in sick that day so Eric took over the place. Benny remembered to feed his goldfish and they were still alive. He remembered when Joon gave them to him as a present.  
"I'm so glad I decided not to kill myself," Benny told them. "Then who would watch after you two? Oh yeah, Ruthie might have or Joon."  
He got up and went into her room. He looked at all her stuff. He spent time looking at her Barbie dolls on the shelf and then he noticed the picture frame on the nightstand was empty. No picture of him and Joon anymore.  
I wonder what happened to it, he thought.  
Benny looked around for it but he never found it.  
Oh well, it'll show up.  
Benny laid on Joon's bed and closed his eyes. He wondered how Joon was doing in the hospital. Was she happy there or sad? Was she doing better or worse? He picked up her monkey and looked at it. He tossed it up in the air for entertainment. He kept catching it and throwing it up in the air again. Then he got up and went downstairs for a drink of water. He got out a glass and went to the sink but when he was about to turn on the water, he saw something in the sink. There were little pieces lying around and most of it was black and very little of it was left. Benny studied it and then he realized what it was. It was a picture that got burned. Benny picked it up what was left of it. He could only see the car in the background. The rest was all gone. Then he realized it was the picture that was missing from the photo frame in Joon's bedroom.  
"I can't believe she did this," Benny told himself. "I'm surprised it was in the sink instead of on the floor. It would have burned the whole place down and I'd be homeless for awhile."  
Benny washed the rest of the burned pieces down the drain and filled his glass up with water. He threw the rest of the picture away as he drank. He put the glass in the sink and went into Joon's art studio. He looked at all her paintings.  
Then he heard a knock at the door.  
Benny left the studio and went to the door. It was Sam. He was wearing his coat and hat. He had his cane in one hand. Benny answered the door. "Hey, you're back so soon?"  
"I work part time," Sam replied. "Let's get Joon."  
Benny closed the door behind him and they went to the hospital.  
"So Benny, what made you decide not to hate me anymore?" Sam asked as they got in the El camino.  
"I realized you kept Joon happy and she needed you," said Benny as he got in. "Without you, she's miserable. After I kicked you out, she went back to her old self again. She burned a picture of her and me when we were kids and she left the house and had that breakdown on the bus. But I made a mistake." Benny started the ignition.  
"You sure right you did," said Sam as Benny drove off.  
"I thought you were taking advantage of her," said Benny. "I didn't know she could actually love someone."  
"Duh," said Sam as he leaped over a fire hydrant.  
"Do you remember yesterday morning in the shower when you told me except for being mentally ill, she is pretty normal?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, you were right. She is normal and I ignored what you said. She helped you with your application, she got me two goldfish, and she helped get me a girl and I blew it."  
"Blew it?" Sam asked.  
"When I dropped Ruthie off at her apartment after our dinner, she offered me a beer but when I told her my life was complicated, she got mad at me and I think she hates me now and so does Joon."  
"She doesn't hate you," said Sam, "she's your sister."  
"Well she does now."  
"Not after we see her she won't."  
"If she doesn't forgive me, I will understand and will even understand more if she doesn't want me in her life anymore since she has you now."  
Sam conked him in the head with his cane.  
"What did you do that for?" Benny asked.  
"For feeling sorry for yourself. Get over it. She is not going to hate you for the rest of your life. I hated you when you threw me out but do I hate you now? No, so I doubt she will still hate you after she sees me with you and admitting to her you were wrong and let her grow up finally."  
"Yeah, I will tell her she can try living on her own. What else did you do with her?" Benny asked. "Did you have sex? Did you kiss her? What else have you done with her?"  
"N-O-Y-B," Sam replied.  
"What does that mean?"  
"None of your business."  
"Fine fine. I hope you don't hurt her or I will be taking you to court."  
"Chill, Benny. I won't."  
To Joon they went.


End file.
